


Private tour

by theWholeShebang



Series: Farah/Reader [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Mirrors, Smut, Teasing, hot ladies in hot clothes, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: A boring banquet is not so bad when your lover Farah Dowling is there as well.Her warm mouth against yours felt amazing and you could not help but smile.You pulled back and tried not to look smug. ‘Shall we continue the tour?’, you asked casually.Farah’s hair had come done and little wisps of blonde were framing her face. She looked at you a mixture of exaggeration and amusement and gave a little nod.‘Sure. So far it wasn’t that impressive.’, she joked, still a little bit out of breath.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: Farah/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Private tour

‘You look absolutely stunning.’, whispered a voice in your ear. ‘but don’t you know that jumpsuits are an absolute pain to get off?’

You turned around, ignoring the goosebumps rising on your skin and looked up to the woman behind you. Your mouth became a bit dry as you looked at the woman in her dark blue satin dress. The thin strips leaving her shoulders bare, the cut just low enough to give a delicious hint of cleavage as the satin hugged her hips.

‘Farah.’ You grinned as you let your eyes sweep over her body. ‘Long time no see.’

It was true. It had been a while since you had last seen the woman in front of you. You had been seeing each other on and off for the last decade, but recently both of you had become so busy with your new jobs.

‘I believe it is headmistress Dowling now, isn’t it?’

‘It is, commander Y/L/N.’, replied Farah, acknowledging your new job as well. She nodded towards the entrance to the big hall of the Solaria Palace. ‘How long do you think we should make an appearance before I can get you somewhere private and out of that thing?’

Her eyes settled on the bare skin revealed by your unbuttoned top and you felt suddenly less conscious about your outfit choice. You were wearing a jumpsuit with loose legs and a shirt-like top, tied at the waist with a cord and you had decided not to button any of the buttons. It was a little revealing but you knew that the coral satin looked really good against your skin.

To be honest, you could think of better ways to spend your time than at this official banquet, but your position meant you had to be here and show your face to some of the members of the Council. There was nothing to be done about that. Besides, you could also see the appeal of teasing Farah for a few hours.

‘At least the food is good.’ You consoled, as you stepped closer to Farah. You looked around, to make sure no-one was really paying attention to you and then stood on your toes to bring your face closer to Farah’s. ‘And if you get bored, just remember that I’m not wearing a bra.’

You grabbed her hand and brought it up to your boobs so she could feel for herself, but before she could really touch anything, you turned around and walked into the big hall.  
Leaving a stunned Farah behind.

-

You had started the teasing game but Farah certainly knew how to play it too. You were seated at one of the smaller round tables with some of Eryklyon’s most important men, trying to pay attention to their new plan for recruiting soldiers when you felt it. She was trying to enter your mind. You were not completely defenseless and you tried to fight it, but still had flashes going through your mind of Farah pinning you to a wall, ripping your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.  
The man next to you was looking at you expectantly and you realised that he had asked you a question. You scraped your throat as you tried to come up with an answer. 

After dinner you grabbed your chance. As the tables were pushed to the sides and the lights dimmed, you moved closer to Farah. You felt her eyes on you as you swayed your hips to the rhythm of the music. 

‘How about I give you a private tour of the palace?’, you asked softly as you grabbed her hand.

Farah smiled down on you with raised eyebrows. ‘I thought you’d never ask.’

You left the big hall together. You had only turned the corner of the corridor, the sounds from the party still audible when Farah pushed you against the wall. She moved her whole body against, keeping you effectively trapped as she groped your breasts.

‘I swear I wanted to do that the whole evening.’, she groaned. 

You smiled, glad that your outfit had the desired effect. Yet you were highly aware of the fact that you were in sight of everyone passing by.

‘Farah, people can see us.’, you said. ‘We need to go somewhere else.’

Farah did not seem so bothered, maybe because this was not her workplace and it would not be her colleagues who would find you in this compromising position. ‘How about you make me?’, she grinned wickedly.

She had used her whole body to pin you against the wall and was towering above you but you were never one to shy away from a challenge.

With a quick movement you pushed yourself against one side of her hip, escaping quickly through the gap you had created. You sped away with a little squeal as Farah followed along.

Your chambers were actually quite far away, but luckily you knew the palace well and you could think of one or two places to stop on the way. Farah had caught up now and held your hand as you guided her through the maze of corridors. 

You opened a door and led the both of you into a shallow room with one big window overlooking the palace gardens. 

‘This is where I watch the soldiers train.’, you explained, your voice a bit husky. ‘But wouldn’t it be fun if I pushed you up against the window and fucked you right there for the whole world to see?’

Farah let out a throaty moan. You both walked over to the window mesmerized by the clear night sky visible through the window. 

You used one strong arm between Farah’s shoulders to hold her against the cold window as your other hand tried to hoist up her skirt. Farah helped you and soon her dress was bundled up at the waist and your hand was dipping in between her legs. You felt the lacy edge of her panties and dragged one nail over the middle of her panties. 

Farah made a delicious sound and suddenly you could not wait any longer. With some urgency you pushed her panties to the side and gathered her wetness before plunging two fingers in. 

Farah was warm, wet and welcoming and you pumped your fingers in and out. The garden was deserted and there were stars sparkling above your heads. Your other hand traveled towards Farah’s breasts, trying to pinch her nipples but there was just too much dress, too much fabric. 

You let out a frustrated sigh and let your hand travel down to put it flat against her clit. Your other hand still inside her.

‘Yeah.’, breathed Farah as her hips grinded against your hand. 

‘Open your eyes, Farah.’, you smiled at the beautiful woman in front of you. ‘Look at the pretty sight. You and me and the stars. And a mindblowing orgasm.’

You could feel her clenching around your fingers and you added a third. Farah’s movements were more frantic now as her hips rolled against your hand. 

You doubled your efforts, enjoying the sounds that Farah was making. Your hand started moving more deliberate against her clit and with some curse words, Farah came. You stilled your movements, but kept your fingers inside, twitching now and then as Farah rode her orgasm. 

Farah was leaning against the now foggy window catching her breath then she turned around and pulled you closer for a kiss. 

Her warm mouth against yours felt amazing and you could not help but smile.

You pulled back and tried not to look smug. ‘Shall we continue the tour?’, you asked casually. 

Farah’s hair had come done and little wisps of blonde were framing her face. She looked at you a mixture of exaggeration and amusement and gave a little nod. 

‘Sure. So far it wasn’t that impressive.’, she joked, still a little bit out of breath. 

You were now in the training part of the palace and your chambers were not that far away but you had one more stop you wanted to make.  
Three doors down was the mirror room, meant to practice movements and dances, but you figured the mirror covered walls could have other uses too.

As soon as Farah entered the room her eyes lit up. Literally. She used her magic to form some barrier that you could only assume was to dampen sound. 

‘No one will bother us now.’, she assured with a lustful smile. ‘I can have my way with you.’

Your mouth felt a bit dry as you tried to swallow. Farah was slowly walking over towards you in the middle of the room and you could feel the anticipation growing in your belly.

She stood behind you now, watching the both of you in the mirror. ‘How about I show you what an absolute tease you have been this whole night.’

You shuddered as Farah’s hand trailed down at the exposed skin between your boobs. With one swift motion she went underneath the fabric and caressed your breast. She rolled your nipple between her fingers as she nibbled on your earlobe as well. 

You watched in the mirror. Enthralled by the way Farah seemed to be all around you. Her long arms reaching all of your body as her mouth sucked on a soft spot in your neck. 

‘Farah.’, you moaned after a few minutes. Her touches were driving you crazy. She chuckled against your exposed skin. ‘I need more.’

You watched in the mirror as Farah carefully undressed you. Her hands undoing the knot at your waist. Her hands pulling the fabric back at your shoulders. Exposing your breasts. She knelt down and rolled the pants down your legs. As always she paused at the ragged scar on your leg. Her fingers trailed the edges of the pink and angry flesh. She did not comment on it. You had both fought in battles. You knew that there were plenty of marks underneath her dress as well. It was war. 

Farah helped you out of your heels and then you could see your panty-clad reflection in all the mirrors around you. Farah on her knees in front of you. Farah pushed her nose against your panties and inhaled. You were standing unsteadily on your feet and put your hands in her hair to steady yourself. 

Farah put her hands at the back of your legs to steady you and with a touch of magic your panties had disappeared. 

Farah’s mouth went to work on your vagina. She was lapping at you with strong confident licks and you let out a long and throaty moan as wetness flushed your vagina. 

Farah chuckled at her effect on you and doubled her efforts.

Soon you were shaking on your legs and had trouble standing up. ‘I am going to fall down.’, you warned, your hands feeling around for something to hold on to.

Almost without interrupting her efforts, Farah leaned backwards. Lying on her back. She pulled you with her, you were now kneeling above Farah’s face, a little unsure. Farah pulled you down though and with a rush of excitement you sat down on her face. You looked in the mirrors and almost came from the view alone. From all sides you had the sight of yourself sitting on Farah’s face and it was the hottest thing you had seen in ages. 

You started grinding down on Farah’s face, smearing your wetness all over her face. She took your clit in your mouth and everything sparkled as you came.

You were vaguely aware of someone tapping your ass and with some effort you rolled off Farah and laid down on your back beside her.

‘That was amazing.’, you sighed.

Farah was on top of you again. She kissed you and you could taste yourself on her tongue. It was amazing, she was all around you.

‘I can go again.’, said Farah, rolling her body against yours.

You laughed at her eagerness, still seeing sparkles in the corners of your eyes. ‘Give me a second, yeah?’

Farah sucked sharply on your earlobe before she whispered in your ear: ‘I thought specialists were known for their stamina?’

Well, you would not prove her wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> For the visual readers
> 
> This is Farah: https://64.media.tumblr.com/4a656f1a9416b765ccf63876b6298d4d/91a49e582e25463e-b4/s1280x1920/e062e91ecbb09386a3b5f241a37df349127a0245.jpg
> 
> And this is you: https://www.instagram.com/p/BsyjDOrHZS5/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ou5ktkcl22dh
> 
> Let me know if you want a part two?


End file.
